Containment Breach Delta
Containment Breach Delta was an event that occured on Saturday, April 15, 2017. Site-028, a major site located in New Mexico, suffered a site-wide containment breach along with Grantfare personnel breaking in. Timeline Before breach Exactly three hours before the breach occured, Scoot Labs 4000_screenshots_20170416204158_1.jpg|Research team discussing the object with the "Benefactor" 4000_screenshots_20170416204200_1.jpg|Ditto scientists were tasked to identify a strange thermonuclear device brought in by a Scoot Lab's "benefactor", on the orders of the Scootman in the sombrero. A test was scheduled by Dr. Taskmeaty with specimens recovered from TF2-389 shipped back by the research team, recovered bread monsters from a burnt down RED base, and a test to see if TF2-054 would still respond. The security team was tasked to power the site's generator battery with a McDonald's chicken wrap, which was much less powerful than the dark energy they were already using. The vote for the change turned to yes, although 91% of the votes were "hell naw wtf yo booty stank". Breach ''Information received from eye witnesses, security footage, and Grantfare operatives after a little waterboarding '' '' 4000 screenshots 20170415195517 1.jpg|A security guard fighting back against the horde, before being brutally slaughtered 4000 screenshots 20170415194504 1.jpg|Moments from the breach 4000 screenshots 20170415194836 1.jpg|The carnage of the observers. May they rest in peace. 4000 screenshots 20170415195013 1.jpg|A photo of dead scientists taken from a storage room 4000 screenshots 20170415200118 1.jpg|A Frundtech merc and a medic devise an escape plan 4000 screenshots 20170415192417 1.jpg|Moments before breach #2 '' The breach happened during a test with three specimens: TF2-054, an unnamed spy species from TF2-389, and a bread monster with what seems to be tumors growing on it. A vortigaunt wearing (1) bullet-proof HEV suit and a test subject wearing (1) black EOD suit entered the containment chamber, the second subject taking pictures of the specimens while scientists observed. The vortigaunt attempted to communicate with the subjects, but the bread monster's containment chamber broke open and allowed the creature to escape. It killed the vortigaunt and made the second subject run and open the containment chamber door, letting the specimens escape and kill observing scientists. During this, the site's power went off for exactly three seconds; allowing all subjects escape. All Infected located in the Biohazard Containment Chamber broke out and began attacking personnel. A group of survivors had began making an escape plan, marking all possible escape routes on their Pip-Boy map. However, most of them were blocked off by falling debris caused by exploding spaghetti canisters above, and were picked off by escaped TF2nimals and headcrabs. During the breach, a team of Scoot Labs Black Operations soldiers were sent in by the vertibirds to evacuate surviving personnel and recontain specimens if possible, and to kill any surviving Gibus Engineers. They were largely overwhelmed by Infected and escaped TF2nimals; large amounts of reported injured or killed soldiers have surfaced after the outbreak. They did, however, lead some scientists to safe places (such as storage rooms or fallout shelters) or even out of the facility. WIP Grantfare intervention After TF2-054 breached the exit of the site, multiple Grantfare personnel (according to captured soldiers) received a strange anomaly on their radars while patrolling tc_Hydro. They tracked the anomaly to Site-028, where they contained TF2-054 who was "trying to figure out how a soda machine worked". After transporting the specimen to their base, a squad of Grantfare soldiers entered the facility via ventilation ducts and shot their way through the facility, killing present security forces and Black Ops. They took the research team hostage, but murdered any who refused to surrender or attempted to fight back. They ran into a firefight with two surviving Scoot Labs researchers (Dr. String Medik and Dr. Welfare), a Black Ops assassin (Judy Wacknoodle), and an unknown member of security. This is where they discovered Infected Scoot Labs personnel, who joined in on the fight and were killed by both sides. three survivors made it out (the scientist and Black Ops, the security guard dying from a shotgun blast to the cranium), heavily injuring or killing the soldiers. They were eventually evacuated by a team of SCP Foundation personnel who received reports of loud noises and strange creatures in New Mexico. Grantfare operatives breached the Valuable Storage Containment Zone and interrupted a group of scientists, Black Ops, and the surviving security team attempting to open the vault for safety. Grantfare grunts opened fire, leaving most of the research team alive. The entirety of the security team was downed, and a Black Ops assassin was spared after getting pinned to a wall via crossbow. They forced a scientist to open the door to the vault, before executing him to prevent the door from being closed. They entered the vault and discovered various treasures; lots of cash, Combine technology, drugs, pasta, a stockpile of australium, and three anomalous artifacts. They stuffed whatever they could in duffle bags and escaped the vault, leaving the scientists for dead. However, they managed to save the Black Ops assassin (possibly named Amelia; according to one of the scientists there) from the wall and healed her arm, and they attempted to track down the soldiers. Meanwhile, Grantfare was readying more troops with tanks, attempting to drop off more weaponry and troopers. However, as an MTF squad arrived in helicopters, they opened fire at the tanks and destroyed most of them. A gun fight occured outside between Foundation soldiers and Grantfare operatives, ending up as a complete bloodbath. Grantfare operatives inside the site discovered a silo of thermonuclear missiles, and as the grunts aren't the brightest of the bunch, they launched a nuke towards a nearby Grantfare research base, when they attempted to nuke a nearby McDonald's who always put the pickles on their burgers when they asked not to put the pickles on the burgers. 4000 screenshots 20170416175616 1.jpg|A Grant fare grunt killed by Welfare ( 4000_screenshots_20170416175545_1.jpg|Security footage of the firefight between Medik/Welfare and Grantfare. Note the deceased scientist in the distance. 4000_screenshots_20170416175552_1.jpg|Ditto 4000_screenshots_20170416175607_1.jpg|Ditto 4000_screenshots_20170416201126_1.jpg|Grant fare operatives taking hostages at the vault. Shows evidence of their massacre. 4000_screenshots_20170416203001_1.jpg|Gran fare looting the vault 4000_screenshots_20170416203013_1.jpg|Ditto Escaped Specimens *TF2-134: The Transdimensional Legs *TF2-054: The Spaceman *Spy specimen from TF2-389: The Island *Multiple headcrabs *Multiple Infected *1 bread monsters *Multiple Black Spyders *Multiple Spais *Multiple Stolen Specimens *TF2-113: Accept Me *TF2-385: The Old Man's Bust *TF2-555: The Skull of Mann Aftermath After the tragedy, Scoot Lab's secret agenda was revealed to the SCP Foundation. They took a major hit in resources, money, and staff, as most of them were stolen or destroyed (or killed, in the staff's case). Grantfare lost many soldiers in the battle, as well as an entire facility going up in a thermonuclear mushroom cloud. The city of Poopville was incredibly damaged, and it took four months to build. Luckily, the event was replaced with a cover story by the Foundation, claiming both a zoo outbreak and a tornado hit the town. A TF2nimal Research Facility, well, facility was rampaged by escaped hostile TF2nimals and zombies, killing many of the staff and breaking crucial equipment. "I want their thinly sliced heads on my sandvich." - Dr. Scoots on Grantfare Category:Documents Category:Containment breach Category:Scoot Labs Category:Grantfare Category:TF2nimal Research Facility